Media luna
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: —Tranquila, Sra. Norris… Todo va bien… Todo irá bien… Estaremos bien, vida mía, lo prometo…


_Esta historia participa en la Segunda Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Disclaimer : Potterverso de J. K. Rowling.**

 **Colegio : Beauxbatons**

 **Pareja Crack: Argus/Sra. Norris**

* * *

Argus Filch posó el candelabro apagado en el suelo y se dejó caer como un peso muerto sobre la maltrecha y polvorienta cama, la cual ocupaba casi la mitad de la pequeña habitación. Un armario combado y una silla de madera carcomida conformaban el resto del mobiliario. Arriba, en la pared, un boquete en la piedra desnuda permitía ver un recorte de cielo oscuro y estrellado.

Filch gruñó por lo bajo, retorciéndose sobre la cama para encontrar una postura más cómoda. La humedad del triste cuarto le mordía la carne y hacía estragos con sus viejos huesos, pero ni siquiera eso había logrado convencer al huraño celador de que se cambiara a una habitación de algún piso superior, como Dumbledore insistía en proponer. No, aquel diminuto rincón encajonado entre las mazmorras y el lago era demasiado valioso para Filch como para siquiera plantearse dejarlo atrás.

Allí, con aquel boquete sobre su cabeza, podía esperar en el silencio que confería la soledad la llegada de su única razón para vivir.

Cuando un maullido zalamero rasgó la quietud de la noche, Filch sonrió, esbozando una mueca grotesca y desdentada que rompió la amargura de su rostro.

La Sra. Norris se deslizó por el agujero de la pared con absoluto sigilo para aterrizar limpiamente en una esquina del camastro, desde donde contempló al celador con sus relucientes ojos ambarinos, casi amarillos.

Filch se incorporó, acariciando al animal hasta hacerle ronronear de placer.

—Sí, mi vieja amiga… esta noche te has retrasado… empezaba a pensar que te habías ido a cazar ratones. Ya sabes que es peligroso para ti seguir fuera a estas horas, uno de esos repulsivos niñatos podría salir y atraparte. Oh, esos malditos niños… ya lo verás, mi vida, algún día conseguiré que los echen a todos de Hogwarts, algún día conseguiré que no haya más mocosos correteando por aquí… Y estaremos solos tú y yo, Sra. Norris, y seremos felices… tan felices, oh, sí…

La gata, poco a poco, se quedó dormida bajo las atenciones del celador. La soledad volvió a rodear a Filch, quien apoyó la frente contra la pared, pensando en qué sería de él sin su adorada amiga.

Morfeo rodeó con sus brazos al anciano hombre, y lentamente lo arrastró hasta sus dominios.

Miles de reminiscencias poblaron los sueños del celador esa noche.

Y bajo la tutela de la luna, Filch recordó.

* * *

 _1938, condado de Northumberland_ _*_

Aquella era una fría tarde de invierno, y la lluvia caía densa como goterones de plomo líquido desde el encapotado cielo inglés.

En las cocinas del castillo de Bamburgh, una mujer que rondaría los veinte años preparaba galletas mientras tarareaba. Tenía las manos y la nariz manchadas de harina, y sus cabellos, inauditamente grises ya pese a su juventud, estaban sujetos en un moño medio deshecho sobre su nuca. En su cuello destacaba una marca de nacimiento con forma de media luna.

Un niño de unos once años la contemplaba sentado sobre la mesa. Cada vez que la mujer le sonreía, el pequeño le devolvía el gesto con dulce inocencia.

De pronto, las puertas de la cocina se abrieron, y dos jóvenes entraron en tropel en la estancia de tonos anaranjados.

—¿Están ya las galletas, criada? —inquirió bruscamente uno de ellos, que tendría alrededor de quince años. El otro, en apariencia algo mayor, le dio un codazo mientras le reprochaba su actitud:

—Madre dice que la llames Celine, no criada. Y que la trates con más respeto, zoquete.

El primero hizo una mueca de burla y se escabulló del alcance de su hermano para llegar hasta la mesa.

—¿Están o no?

—Aún no, señorito Eric. Me temo que tendrá que esperar un poco más —respondió la mujer, cuya sonrisa adquirió cierta tirantez.

El chico resopló y se giró hacia el niño que contemplaba la escena desde su posición. Esbozando una sonrisa maligna, Eric chasqueó los dedos, consiguiendo así que el pequeño girara sobre sí mismo y cayera de la mesa.

—¡Eric! —casi rugió el otro muchacho—. ¡¿Qué te tiene dicho padre de hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts?! ¡Vamos, sube!

Y llevándose consigo al perverso chico, se fue por donde había llegado.

La mujer corrió entonces junto al niño, que se levantaba frotándose las doloridas rodillas.

—¿Estás bien, Argus? —preguntó con evidente preocupación. El niño enrojeció y asintió en silencio.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo, y la ternura que emanó de sus labios alcanzó también sus ojos, de un brillante color ambarino que casi parecía amarillo.

Argus parpadeó y apartó la mirada, abrumado. La cercanía de aquella mujer le confundía demasiado. Buscando un rápido cambio de tema, centró la atención en el mullido cojín que había en una esquina de las cocinas.

—Hum… Celine… ¿cuándo podré ver a su gata?

—Ya sabes que es muy esquiva y que no le gusta la compañía… aunque quizás algún día ella te permita que la veas.

Argus cabeceó, pero no se le escapó el brillo de temor en los extraños ojos de la mujer, un delirio vacilante que la hacía dudar.

Sin embargo, el titubeo duró pronto, y Celine volvió a sonreír rápidamente. Empujó al niño con suavidad en dirección a la puerta.

—Vamos, cielo, sube… a tu padre no le gusta que estés aquí abajo. ¿Por qué no vas arriba a jugar con tus hermanos? Allí hay más luz. Es tarde. No puedes permanecer en las cocinas a estas horas.

—Hoy hay tormenta, no hay luz en ninguna parte —masculló Argus por lo bajo, absteniéndose de comentar lo poco que le apetecía entrar en el radio de alcance de Eric.

Pese a ello, se volvió hacia la puerta y salió de las cocinas cabizbajo.

Una vez en el primer piso, se dirigió hacia las escaleras que subían a una de las torretas, en la que se encontraba su cuarto. No obstante, al pasar frente a uno de los salones principales, escuchó su nombre escapar por el hueco bajo la puerta, y se detuvo.

Sintiéndose culpable por lo que estaba haciendo, Argus se deslizó hasta allí y se agazapó junto a la entrada de la gran estancia, escuchando. Las voces de sus padres se colaban por la rendija a ras del suelo y llegaban amortiguadas a oídos del niño.

—… te digo que no es normal, Marcus. ¡Eric y Edmund no tardaron tanto en dar muestras de ser magos! Con solo cinco años, Edmund ya hacía florecer los jardines. Y con seis, Eric provocaba pequeñas explosiones. ¿Qué hace él, eh? ¿Qué le has visto tú hacer?

—He dicho que te calles. No quiero oír eso. No quiero escucharte. Te equivocas.

—¡No lo hago! Dentro de cinco meses cumplirá los doce años. ¡Y la carta sigue sin llegar!

—Oh, por Circe, tranquilízate de una vez, Elizabeth. Ya llegará.

—¡No lo hará, Marcus! Esa maldita carta no llegará nunca. Nunca. Y tú sabes por qué.

—¡Que te calles! Nada de eso es cierto. Somos los sangre limpia más importantes de la región. Mi linaje es puro e impecable. En mi familia no puede pasar eso. No puede, ¿me oyes?

—Sigue viviendo en esa ridícula ilusión. Pero escucha bien lo que te digo: él no es como los demás. Tu hijo, Marcus, nuestro hijo, es uno de esos…

—Cierra la boca, maldita sea, ¡no se te ocurra seguir hablando!

—… Argus es un squib.

¡PLAS!

El pequeño se sobresaltó al oír el violento bofetón que resonó en el interior del salón. Después, su madre sollozó, mientras su padre se disculpaba torpe y algo fríamente.

—No vuelvas a repetir eso. Jamás, ¿entiendes? —murmuraba Marcus Filch con tono cansado—. Nadie debe escucharte nunca. Nadie debe enterarse de esto.

—¿Y qué… qué propones entonces? —inquirió su mujer en un susurro trémulo.

El silencio pensativo que siguió a sus palabras fue interrumpido finalmente por Marcus.

—Se va de aquí. Esta misma noche. No puedo permitir que un hijo mío sea… eso —la voz del cabeza de familia sonó esa vez terriblemente decidida, impersonal, neutra, como si no estuviera hablando de un ser querido sino de un mero elemento decorativo. Pese a ello, el inconfundible temblor del miedo seguía ahí.

—¿Y qué diremos a todo el mundo? —Elizabeth, por el contrario, no parecía tan segura.

—Les diremos que cayó del acantilado. Hoy hay tormenta, y en noches como esta es normal que haya accidentes.

—¿Fingir su muerte? —un ruido similar al que provocaría alguien al dejarse caer al suelo, acompañado del roce de tela sobre tela, se produjo al otro lado de la puerta. Las palabras de Elizabeth insinuaban un posible y próximo desmayo.

—Exacto. Le mandaré a algún lugar lejano, donde nadie pueda encontrarle nunca. A las prisiones del Norte, tal vez. Pero mientras, tendremos que hacer como que el cuerpo del chico se perdió en el mar, entre las rocas. Para todos nuestros conocidos, amigos, familiares… incluso para Eric y Ed… Argus Filch morirá esta noche.

A tan solo unos metros del matrimonio, el niño cayó de espaldas, presa del pánico. Con las pupilas dilatadas por el terror, se puso en pie de un salto, dio media vuelta y echó a correr, casi sobrevolando las escaleras en dirección a las cocinas.

No había entendido nada. No sabía lo que quería decir _squib_ , como tampoco comprendía la humillación que sus padres habían mostrado. Solo tenía clara una cosa: no quería irse de allí. No deseaba desaparecer.

Argus no soportaría morir para el mundo.

Saltando los últimos escalones, el pequeño aterrizó en el suelo de piedra junto a los fogones, y girando sobre sí mismo buscó velozmente el conocido rostro de Celine, la única persona en el mundo en la que confiaba.

Pero ella no estaba allí.

Y justo cuando Argus estaba a punto de derrumbarse sobre sí mismo y romper a llorar, divisó un par de ojos ambarinos, casi amarillos, que le observaban desde la mesa en la que él había estado sentado minutos antes.

Sorprendido, el muchacho se olvidó momentáneamente de su miedo, y se quedó inmóvil contemplando a la gata grisácea que saltó de la mesa para aproximarse a él, moviendo despacio la cola.

Argus dio un paso dubitativo hacia el animal.

Pero entonces, los dedos de su padre se cerraron sobre su hombro.

* * *

 _1941, mazmorras de la región de Rhyothn, Escocia_

La oscuridad se absorbía a sí misma, interrumpida solo de vez en cuando por pequeños suspiros de luz lunar que se colaban entre las diminutas rendijas del techo de piedra.

En aquellas galerías solitarias y frías, un joven caminaba en silencio, cojeando ligeramente ayudado por una vara de madera flexible, ignorando los lamentos de los presos encerrados a ambos lados de la galería.

El chico no llevaba consigo más que un viejo candelabro oxidado que arrojaba débiles lenguas de anaranjado fulgor. A él le daba igual. No necesitaba nada más. Se conocía aquellas mazmorras como la palma de su mano.

Además, hacía ya tiempo que se había acostumbrado a vivir en la oscuridad.

Y por si eso fuera poco, la tenía a ella.

Esa gata grisácea que había pertenecido a su cocinera, a la única mujer a la que había amado de alguna forma extraña y de quien nunca pudo despedirse. Ese inteligente animal que se las había apañado para colarse en el carruaje aquella fatídica noche de invierno.

Argus Filch cogió aire, deteniendo su marcha en un apartado recoveco de los túneles lejos de los lastimeros quejidos de los reos, como hacía siempre.

Allí, en ese rincón apartado del mundo, el chico había usado su cayado tiempo atrás para abrir un pequeño agujero en el techo, desde el cual contemplar el firmamento y saborear la libertad en gotas contadas.

Sintió el roce meloso de la gata en su tibia herida, la misma hacia la que un preso se había abalanzado veinte meses atrás, rompiéndola y astillándola a base de puñetazos hasta destrozarla cuando el chico se había acercado sin darse cuenta a los barrotes de una celda.

Aunque no había perdido la pierna, sí había quedado inevitablemente marcado por aquel incidente, convirtiéndose desde ese mismo instante en un pobre lisiado.

Argus suspiró, agachándose para acariciar a la que ya consideraba su gata. La única que había seguido con él desde que su padre lo mandara a trabajar a esas mazmorras subterráneas a cientos de kilómetros de su casa, tres años atrás.

Tres años que se podían resumir en gritos, oscuridad, frío y piedra para el pequeño Argus, que se había visto obligado a crecer de golpe y a olvidar lo que era ser un niño. ¿Jugar? Un repulsivo recuerdo de críos.

Eso era algo destinado únicamente a los que todavía tenían tiempo y ganas de soñar.

Él solo tenía soledad.

Soledad… y a aquella astuta gata que no se separaba de él un instante, y por la que Argus habría dado su vida sin pensarlo un segundo.

Su compañera.

Su amiga.

Su único amor en aquel gélido mundo que tan cruelmente le había dado la espalda por algo estúpido que escapaba a su entendimiento. Por no ser como los demás.

Por ser un _squib_ , como el dueño de las mazmorras insistía cruelmente en recordarle.

La gata maulló, y Argus sacudió la cabeza, abandonando sus sombríos pensamientos para acariciar cariñosamente la espalda del felino.

—Tranquila, Sra. Norris… Todo va bien… Todo irá bien… Tú y yo... Estaremos bien, vida mía, lo prometo… Lo prometo...

* * *

 _1991, Hogwarts_

 _ACTUALIDAD_

En su pequeño cuarto junto a las mazmorras del castillo, Argus Filch se despertó sobresaltado, encontrándose de frente con los brillantes ojos de su gata.

Jadeante, el anciano hombre se incorporó lentamente. El boquete del techo que él mismo había abierto en su primer año como celador del colegio dejaba entrar una cierta luz blanquecina, propia de las noches de luna llena.

—Sra. Norris… he tenido sueños espantosos. He recordado aquellas mazmorras… y mi casa, mi antigua casa… a mi cocinera, Celine, tu primera dueña… ¿La recuerdas, Sra. Norris? ¿Recuerdas sus manos cubiertas de harina, sus ojos de ámbar que parecían espigas de trigo dorado, su marca de media luna bajo la nuca? ¿Recuerdas a Celine, Sra. Norris? Yo sí lo hago, cada día… Oh, Celine, qué habrá sido de ti… Y de mi casa, y mis juguetes… Qué habrá sido de mi infancia…

Balbuciendo las últimas palabras, Filch volvió a quedarse dormido, con las mejillas húmedas por primera vez en muchos años y los dedos enredados en torno a la gata, abrazándola como si ella fuera su única salvación. Su única salida.

La Sra. Norris se escabulló de entre los brazos del celador, paseando lentamente por el camastro. Se giró una vez más para contemplar con una mirada extraordinariamente humana de aquellos ojos ambarinos, casi amarillos, a ese hombre que nunca se había preguntado cómo una simple gata podía vivir tantos años.

Y con un ágil salto, el animal se deslizó de nuevo por el boquete del techo en busca de nuevos ratones que atrapar, permitiendo que la tenue luz del firmamento iluminara por un instante el pelaje grisáceo de su espalda.

Y la marca en forma de media luna que tenía bajo la cabeza.

* * *

 *** _Northumberland e_ s un condado de Inglaterra, en la frontera con Escocia. En una de sus costas, junto a un acantilado, se alza el imponente castillo de Bamburgh, que yo me he tomado la libertad de adjudicar a la familia Filch. Os invito a que busquéis fotos del castillo si queréis :)**


End file.
